The Archangel
by BambooGenie
Summary: Angel was used to being alone, being Deaths daughter and all. But what happens when she actually makes friends? Sorry, I'm really bad with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there. This is my edition to the teen titans faction. Hope it's 'aight.

* * *

I sat atop of the school. It was sunset and this was definitely my favorite spot to watch. It was secluded, which I liked. The quiet eased me. Gave me a sense of peace and tranquility. I always enjoyed the solitude, not that I had much of a choice. There was no family, no friends for me to turn to. Just me.

The sky darkened as the sun set behind the distant Titans Tower. The infamous Teen Titans. A group of highly talented individuals, with special skills. They defended Jump City from all crime. Well most, anything the didn't handle, I usually dealt with.

So, I wouldn't say superhero. I don't dance around in a leotard and cape or anything. Yeah I fight crime, and truth be told I wasn't wholly human, not for lack of trying.

Okay, some context for you. People who knew who I really was called me Archangel because my mother was Death. I know what you're thinking. Death isn't a person, and if they were, they certainly wouldn't be female. But trust me, she was very real, and very much a woman.

She met my dad little over 18 years ago (pretty sure it was at a bar, or so my father would say). He would claim that their fondness for one another stemmed from their mutual love for the dead. He worked as a gravedigger, and so he saw a lot of bodies, he was studying to become a therapist though. Of course Death and the owner of a graveyard would fall in love.

Anyway, they did the 'dance with no pants' and voila, nine months later I was brought into the picture. Not long after that my mother left and I grew up in the care of my father. From there it's the usual story really. I never fit in, never made friends etc. Then of course my heritage kicked in on my 16th birthday. The ability to produce, and control fire was not something common girls my age could do, of which I learned as I almost burned down my high school gymnasium and everyone ran for their lives.

As you could probably guess, I got kicked outta school for what they said was me 'playing with matches during lunch'. After my headmaster had a very lengthy discussion with my father, we were driving home, and it was the longest, quietest drive I had ever experienced. As we reached home, we both noticed a black parcel tied together with red ribbon on our porch. I picked it up and noticed a little white note nestled under the red bow. The note read as followed:

 **Dear Angel** (that's what people called me for short, and so they didn't think I had a peculiar name)

 **You've made me proud. Here's a little gift to welcome you to the family.**

 **Sincerely, Mother**

I remember scoffing at the note, and tucking it into my jacket pocket without so much as another thought. That had been my only contact with her. I also remembered feeling a wave of adrenaline and excitement as I opened the gift to reveal my very own mechanical scythe, which folded to allow easier transport.

I was pumped at my gift as I'd always had a fascination for sharp objects, which my father said I received from my mother. It was that night that my father passed away. Murdered in cold blood in our home in the early hours of the morning. That's when I saw my first glimpse of Death, and she escorted my fathers soul to whatever afterlife there was.

That was two years ago. Much had changed since then. I'd discovered new abilities I possessed such as communication with the dead, and being able to see someone's soul. I also had the ability to bring the deceased back from the afterlife, but that usually took a large toll on me, and usually came with some sort of price or consequence. Although that last one I had only ever tried on recently deceased animals, and the price was usually a headache for a little while.

I continued to stare at the Titans Tower as I stood up. Wind blowing my large, black hooded jacket around me, revealing my scythe folded and strapped to my belt. I pondered the idea of what it would be like to meet others with strange abilities, but as fast as the thought came, it went, as I declared I was too dangerous.

I lept off of the top of the school, allowing air to abusively brush past me as I fell towards the ground. I swiftly landed on the concrete below, leaving a few cracks in the sidewalk under my feet. I started walking back to my quiet apartment, where I remained for the rest of the night.

I awoke in the early hours of the morning, unable to get a further few hours rest. I laid in my bed, staring up and my blank ceiling. I stayed like this for a few mere minutes, before deciding to actually get up. I donned my usual black ripped skinny jeans, and black loose top which lazy slung off of one of my shoulders, revealing my bra strap and tattoo. I shuffled my way through to the living room, where I slid on my knee high new rock boots.

I was completely oblivious to all of the sirens sounding nearby. You'd think I would notice the sirens coming to a sudden stop outside my apartment building. I slumped into a chair before I smelt the smoke, clearly from a fire a few floors down. "Oh fuck" I stated blandly, as my building exploded, demolishing all 10 floors full of apartments and their residents.

I sat up giddy. My clothes singed, my Snow White hair patched in places with black soot. It took a little while for the ringing in my ears to settle, but as it did I felt a pair of gloves hands grab my shoulders before shouting, "Guys, over here! I found someone!"

I wriggled my shoulders free as I attempted to stand, not realizing I only accomplished this because they held onto my arm, supporting me up. As I stood, I reached for my head with my spare hand. I was still really dizzy. "Woah" the figure behind me started, "You sure you want to stand up? You were in a serious accident. Maybe we should get you seen to?" He questioned.

I didn't bother to look at him as I mumbled, "What the fuck just happened?"

"You were in a explosion, you were the only survivor" another voice said from behind me. That's when I turned and saw who my audience was. Robin, the leader of the teen titans stood before me with his teammates, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and holding onto my arm was Beastboy.

It took a few second for Robins words to sink it. Suddenly I remembered. My eyes widened as I began to scan the remains of the building. I released myself from Beastboy as I turned on my heal and began moving large rocks out of my way as I searched. "Um..? What are you doing?" Beastboy asked, and I knew that his teammates were all staring at me in a similar fashion.

I stood up and faced them again, "Look, I appreciate the help and all but, you guys can go now. I'm fine. Plus there's probably a villain out there just waiting for you guys to stop him" I didn't mean to be so dry whilst addressing them, after all, they had pulled me from the rubble. I was just so focused on finding it. I turned once again and started lifting more rock. A few minutes later and I finally found it. My scythe, wrapped in my favorite jacket, both appeared to be unscathed.

"What is that?" I heard a curious Beastboy ask from behind me. The other titans had gone about their business, continuing to search the rest of the debris. I turned to face the green titan, as I swung my jacket over my shoulders and slid my arms easily into the sleeves.

I swung my scythe around so that it stood fully extended so he could see it in all its glory. He stood there and stared, mouth opened wide, as he glanced between my eyes and the scythe. "That's so cool, can I hold it?" He reaches forward and I pulled away from him. "I wouldn't" I began, "It's a family thing. This was a gift from my mother"

His face dropped slightly, but he perked back up again when his teammates joined us once again. I thanked them all again and began walking away before being halted by Robin, " You were the only survivor, care to answer some questions? Any idea how or why you were the only one?" I shrugged, just wanting to escape, but he continued. "You haven't so much as a scratch on you. We should probably do some tests. We already know that the explosion wasn't an accident" my eyes snapped towards Robin, "Wasn't an accident?" I reiterated, as if I didn't not hear him correctly.

"No, we found shrapnel at what was the base of the building. Indicating a bomb" I stood in quiet thought as his words swirled in my head. Who would want to blow up an apartment building? Was there a specific target in mind? Was it me? Was someone trying to kill me? I mean, good luck, being Deaths daughter meant there was no way for me to get hurt let alone killed. I was immortal, but still. If it was me, why? I kept to myself pretty much always.

The team seemed to notice how deep in thought I had become. Robin quickly pulled me out of thought by saying, "Come to Titans tower with us. You can stay for a while, and we can run tests" I felt a little ridiculous agreeing considering I knew full well how and why I survived the blast, but I had nowhere else to go considering my apartment building had been reduced to nothing more than a pile of loose bricks. I followed the titans towards their looming tower as the sun began to rise behind us.

* * *

A/N: So that's the first chapter, what do you all think? Reviews and stuff are appreciated! Or PM me if you have ideas or anything


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the medical bay of the tower, escorted by Robin and Cyborg. "You've been through a lot today" Cyborg began, "So I'm only gonna give you an x-ray for now, just to check everything is okay on the inside. I gotta go and grab some stuff first. After that you can chill and we can do the rest of the test later on." He smiled at me kindly, which I wasn't really used to, so I awkwardly smiled back and said, "Honestly, I'm okay" although I don't think either Robin or Cyborg heard as they were already out the bay doors. Perfect.

As I sat at the end of one of the beds, I heard the door slide open. I didn't look to see who it was at first. It was only after I said, "Cyborg, really, I'm all good. I don't need any tests or anything" It was as I got no reply, that I finally checked to see who had come through the door. There was no half man half robot, instead it was Raven.

"Oh, hi?" I said feeling slightly uncomfortable that I was speaking to the wrong person. "Who are you?" she asked me, with nothing but seriousness in her eyes. I mean, being Deaths daughter I obviously knew who Trigon's daughter was. I was also aware that her and the rest of the team had taken him down, I was seeing lots of souls wondering the city as a result of him being on earth (another one of my gifts is to see the dead after they passed). "Something tells me you already know that" I said, joining in with the serious tones we were flinging at each other like monkey shit. Joys of having similar backgrounds is that you quickly learn how to recognize those who are in pretty much the same place as you. That's why I always felt like Raven and I would get on best out of all the Titans.

She looked me dead in the eyes and said, "I want to hear your say it". I rolled my eyes ever so slightly and stretched my hand out for her to shake boy was this childish, "Names technically Archangel, but everyone calls me Angel". She reluctantly took my hand and said with a smirk, "Nice to finally meet deaths daughter". I felt a small sense of pride knowing she knew who I was. Yeah, my mother was Death, but that's not as well known as Trigon. Most people think my mother is a myth. And I guess I didn't have to be afraid of judgement of people knowing who I was because it's not like Death invades and destroys worlds or anything.

The medical bay door slid open once again and cyborg walked in, rubbing his cybernetic hands together, "Right miss, you ready?" Miss? How old did he fucking think I was? I'm not that far from his age? He began setting up his equipment as Raven chimed in, "Cy, she doesn't need any of this". He looked completely lost and I had to fight off fits of laughter that kept trying to escape. Cyborg called in the rest of the Titans so I could tell them all at once about who I was, and who my mother was, and not have to repeat myself. All bar Robin looked stunned, "I had a feeling" was all he said as he and the other Titans dispersed. Before he disappeared, Robin instructed Beastboy to show me to a guest room.

"My room is just down next door if you need anything." He said as he directed me into a large empty room, with just a bed, wardrobe and drawers unit with a full body mirror next to it. The window was on the other end of the room, with large purple curtains drawn open, and next to the window was a door leading to the bathroom. "If you wanted to have a shower, there are some basic clothes in the drawers and wardrobe. If not I'm sure Starfire has some clothes she wouldn't mind lending you" I walked over to the mirror and gazed in. most of the soot had come out of my hair, but I figured I would have a shower later on when I was alone. "Thanks". The room fell quiet as I continued to pick out small bits of debris from my hair, whilst Beastboy watched me from the doorway.

"Is there something you wanted to ask?" I looked at him through the mirror. "I know you do, everyone usually does when the find out who I am. My favorite was being asked why I don't walk around in a cloak and look like a skeleton." I turned to face him as I sat on the bed, "go on, shoot"

"Okay" he began, "So what can you do? You're the daughter of Death, and she walks around collecting the dead and taking them to hell or something right? So you must have some similar abilities, if not the same, right?"

I couldn't help it, I just started laughing. His face dropped, and I felt bad, but it was pretty funny for some reason. "Forget it, sorry" it was then that I stopped laughing, "Beastboy, its okay, I'm sorry I laughed, its just most people are curious as to why I don't look malnourished and shit. And for the record, Death isn't a skeleton, she looks like an ordinary person" I patted the spot on the bed next to me, inviting him to sit down. I pulled my hand into a fist, before gently releasing it to reveal a small ball of flames, "I can create and manipulate fire, and according to my father, its hotter than hell, or at least that's what he told me when I accidentally burned him" There was a short pause as I reminisced about my old man. "I can also speak to the dead, and in some cases bring them back. I'm still figuring out about the last one though, it's still new"

"You can talk to the dead? Do they have to have died recently or anytime?" His eyes were so focused, as he watched my face waiting for my reply. I raised an eyebrow, "They could have been dead 100 years and I can still talk to them. It's the souls that respond. Why? Is there someone you want to talk to?"

He looked really sheepishly at me, "There is. Would it be too much to ask if you could contact someone soul for me? I know we've just met and all but-"I cut him off, "It's fine. Wouldn't be very kind for me to say no considering you and your teammates helped be out earlier. But I do have to warn you, it probably won't go how you're expecting it. It rarely ever does"

I stood up and extended my scythe and swung. A tear appeared in the air. I held out my hand for the shape shifter as we stepped through. With a bright flash we were inside a dimly lit cave. Out of the darkness ahead, a tall cloaked man walked forward, "Who's the creep?" Beastboy asked. I lowered my voice, "He's the guardian of the dimension. Its his job to make sure no unwanted guests come through. That's why you can only get through with me, or another member of my mother's family."

The cloaked man came to a stop, "Who, are you?" he asked in his raspy voice as his eyes glared at me and Beastboy from the depths of his hood. "Angel, you should know of my mother?"

"ID?" He asked. I held up my left arm and pulled back my sleeve. On my forearm was a scar, one that bore the resemblance of teeth. Lots of large, sharp teeth. The man lifted a single bony finger and touched my scar, his sharp claw like nail piercing my skin. A small amount of blood trickling out and around my scar. It began to smoke and burn. It didn't hurt but it did make the cave stink like melting flesh.

Soon enough it stopped smoking and the cut healed. He stared up at me, bowed and slowed us to proceed. In front on Beastboy and I, a crack appeared in the cave wall. It expanded enough to let us walk through. Next we were transported to another room, warmer than the cave. The walls were lined with large deep red curtains, with only two couches inside, facing one another.

"Beastboy, take a seat" I said pointing towards one of the empty couches. He followed my finger and took a seat while he said, "My name's Garfield. Garfield Logan". I smiled, "Well Garfield, here's the drill. You need to keep things simple, you'll be talking to souls so, no touching, and don't complicate things. Souls are completely unstable. It only takes one thing to set them off and turn them from the soul you know, into a demon trying to hijack your body for a test run back home. Once a soul becomes a demon, there's no turning back. Its important to remember not to touch them, because if they're a demon and you touch them, that's the same as putting a welcome mat out for them. They will have a straight path back home where they can cause all sorts of trouble."

Garfield was nodding along to all of this, although I wasn't quite sure what he was actually paying attention to. "a couple more things, you need to imagine the person you want to speak to before you say the name. unfortunately I have to stay. I'm the only one that can safely touch the souls, and also the only one able to stop any demonic stragglers we may come across. Got it?"

"Loud and clear"

"Good"

We stared at one another for a moment or two, before he closed his eyes and said, "Marie Logan". There was a ball of light on the couch opposite. Slowly it began to take the form of a woman. Eventually a girl with mid-length blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes sat opposite Gar. "Beastboy?" she said asked cautiously.

All the green in his face flushed away entirely, "T-Terra?" it was evident that this wasn't who Gar meant to call upon. I held onto my scythe, without drawing it, as a precaution. Tears began to form in Garfield's eyes, some escaping a running down his cheeks. "Gar, what's wrong? Who is this?" apparently until now, I had gone unnoticed to the blonde, because as I spoke, her head snapped in my direction. "Garfield?" the blonde began, "Who is this fucking tramp?" Garfield looked bewildered, "She's a friend. She's the one who brought me here".

Terra's eyes remained fixated on me. The corners of her mouth began to curl into a smile, and not a very pleasant one. She slowly rose to her feet and edged toward Garfield, still keeping her eyes on me, until she was toe to toe with him. She outstretched her hand for him to take. Obviously that moron forgot what I said about touching, because he almost accepted her hand. Almost.

Once again, I extended my scythe and swung. I wedged the tip of the blade into her chest, the impact pushing her to the ground. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Beastboy yelled, as he tried to pull me off of her. "This isn't the Terra you knew. It's a Demon, which means Terra's soul is gone."

Before Gar could stop me, I pressed my foot against the heal of my weapon, impaling her further with the blade. The Demon began to laugh. It sounded like Terra until the laugh became dark and twisted as my scythe cut through her torso with one final push, reducing it to a dark stain on the ground. I looked at Garfield who was staring into nothing. "Come on Gar. Let's get out of here" with a final swing of my scythe, we were back in the guest room at Titans tower.

Gar sat down on the bed, quiet and still. Fuck this was awkward. How do you comfort someone? I mean, I know how but like, how…? I sat next to my newly made green friend, "Gar, I'm sorry. I didn't know this was going to happen. If it's any consolation, I know she was happy"

"Happy? She became a fucking demon?" He snapped, but I could see it in his eyes that he regretted it almost instantly. "That may be so, but when you first summoned her, it was actually her. She became overwhelmed with guilt with what she had done to you and your friends, and that's what tipped her over. She was happy to see you"

Gar's face, lightened slightly. He looked at me, "I'm sorry I snapped" I smiled to let him know that it was okay. And there was something, something in his eye that wasn't there before. "Listen Gar, I'm going to have a shower so I'm sorry but I'm going to have to kick you now, unless you're desperate to join me" I gave him a playful wink, at which I saw him blush, despite his efforts to hide it. Something in me had changed to. Before I never would have been so protective over someone, but these past few hours, all of the titans had immediately made my life so much better. I wanted to protect that. I was going to protect that, no matter what.

Garfield got up and walked towards the door, "Thank you again Angel. You're awesome" He grinned at me and turned and left. I got up and walked towards the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I switched the shower on, and slowly took off my clothes. I stared at the mirror and thought back to what had happened today. I had a warm feeling in my gut, one I wasn't used to. But it only came when Gars face was in the picture.

I got in and out the shower and curled up in bed with no clothing as I had none. I drifted into a long needed sleep.

There was a tap at my door, I checked the time on the alarm next to the bed, 3am? Who the fuck?

"come in?" I said forgetting I had no clothes on. Beastboy came in through the door in a pair of shorts and that was it. He was oddly attractive with less clothing. "Garfield? What's wrong?"

He didn't say anything, he just walked over to the bed and sat down. He stared deep into my red eyes. "Gar?" I was starting to feel uneasy again. He edged closer to me, and I fell down onto my back, before I knew it, he was on top. He lent down and was so close to me that I could just feel his lips lightly brush against mine. My heart started to race, pounding hard and loud against my rib cage.

He lent even closer, and gently kissed my cheek, his hand on my waist. He kissed down my neck, and as he did a small gasp escaped my lips. He noticed. His hand skillfully maneuvered its way further down, as he whispered in my ear, "I knew you'd be excited to see me"

I shot upright in bed. Holy shit. Just a dream. What the fuuuck? I checked the time, it was 8:30, I guessed now was as good a time as any to get up right?

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter . I hope you are enjoying it so far. it will begin to get more 'graphical' from here on so there's your forewarning.


	3. Chapter 3

I got into my clothes. I splashed my face with cold water as I felt my face flush as I remembered my dream. What the hell was all that about? I've just met him? Either way I had to forget it. I can't let people get close to me like that. I'm not ready for that. That allows too much of an exposed weakness. Friends are fine but more? More is too much. Not that he'd like me like that anyway.

I was deep in thought when there was a tap on the door. "Come in?" I said, not expecting visitors this early. The door to my room slid open and there stood a very pink Tamaranian. "Friend Angel, I was wondering if you would care to accompany me to the hall of shops?" she said, holding her hands together under her chin, as if in prayer.

"Are-are you talking about the mall?" I had to admit, I was laughing slightly 'hall of shops' haha! "Yes! Would you care to come with me? She asked again, her eyes gleaming. Fucksake. I hated shopping, I really did. You'd write a list and then buy anything BUT what's on your list. I guess I did need some clothes if I was going to be staying here for a little while. "Yeah sure" I finally said, after contemplating it for a few seconds. A smile sprouted on her face that extended from ear to ear. I mean, is that possible? I suppose it could be for her considering she's not human but still. Weird.

Me and Starfire walked through to the common room where everyone else was sat eating. "Morning Angel" Robin said, looking up from the case files in front of him. "Morning everyone"

"Where are you guys going?" Beastboy said, as ha glanced at us from over the back of the sofa. "Angel and I are going to the, what was it? Mall?" I nodded so she knew she got it right. At that she let out a squeal, grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door towards town.

We walked through the mall, swinging in and out of shops, bags swaying at our sides. I had to admit, I was enjoying myself. I hadn't really done this with someone before. That was until some smart-ass decided I was fair game, "Hey, how you doing?" he asked, nodding in my direction. I was not in the mood for this, "Worse now that you're interrupting my day"

"Ouch, you've got a mouth. I like that. Nice body too"

"Oh good, you can watch it walk away from you then" I said, as I turned and walked away with Starfire. "hang on hang on" he said walking after us, "Can't we have a nice chat?"

"We could if I was desperate for your attention, which it just so happens, I'm not" I turned to carry on walking, but he grabbed my wrist. I rolled my eyes. Really? That's how he wanted to play this? "Just you hold on one second. I'm trying to be nice, the least you could do is at least go out with a drink with me?" I was starting to get mad. I could feel Starfire was too, "Let me friend go" she said, her voice fuelled with anger. "Star, chill. I got this" I looked back at the guy holding onto my wrist. "I'm going to give you to the count of two to let go"

"Or what?"

"I'll make you regret thinking we could have a 'nice chat'" He smirked at me, "One…" I began. "Two" at this my eyes turned from their deep red, to the whole eye going black. His hand started smoking, much like my scar had done. He winced in pain. Slowly more and more smoke came from his hand until he was screaming. He released my wrist and held his hand in the air. You could see the palm of his hand bubbling and drops of flesh falling to the ground. He turned on his heal and ran towards a nearby fountain and threw his hand inside.

There was a loud sizzling as steam rose from the fountain. The guy looked back at me and screamed, "What the fuck are you?!" I walked a few steps towards him, "No! Stay back!" I laughed. "In which case, I'll see you when your life comes to an end. Then we can have a nice chat" I winked at him and walked away, Starfire in tow.

It was a few days later, and I was in my room trying to find something to wear for the day. I stood in front of my mirror, looking at myself. My white hair tied back in a pony tail. I was in nothing but an oversized shirt and my underwear. I'd spent a fair amount of time with Gar over the past couple days. It was mostly him just watching me use my powers in awe. Kind of annoying actually, but it was kind of cute at the same time.

While I was distracted thinking about the past couple days, I didn't notice a tear open behind me. Out of the gap walked the creepy hooded man that me and Gar encountered. I jumped slightly, "Shit man. Cough or something to announce your presence. Or you could use the door like a normal person" he glared at me "Okay. Someone's pissed. What's going on? Why're you here?"

"Lady Death and Lord Lucifer wish for you to attend an audience" oh fuck. Mom wants to see me. "When?"

"As soon as convenient" with that, he disappeared through the tear, which swiftly closed up behind him. I looked back at the mirror. Guess it's my usual attire for such an occasion. Yo, skinny jeans where you at?

I walked out through the common room to take the front door. "Angel where you off to?" Garfield stopped me not far from the door. "I've been summoned by my mother"

"Your mother? No shit"

"Yep, oh and Satan"

"Satan? Does that mean you have to travel to hell?"

"Yeah, it does"

"How the hell are you gonna do that? Die?"

"Not quite. You remember this?" I showed him my scar once again. "Oh yeah?"

"Well its technically a birthmark. Given to members of my family through the generations. Originally given to the first Death by Cerberus. It allows every death the ability to call upon him. Basically, I get to ride him down to hell. Or if I needed to travel elsewhere then I have transport"

"No way! That's so cool!"

"Isn't it? Wanna come with?" I asked because I didn't want to go alone. I've never really properly met my mother so, this was a first for me and I wasn't too keen on doing so alone. "You sure? I don't want to intrude, but having the power to turn into any creature in the animal kingdom, you can see where my curiosity comes from"

I took out a knife I had stashed next to my scythe, and cut down my scar, much like creepy guys nail had done days ago (I needed to remember to find out his name later). My scar began to smoke once more, as Gar said, "Does that not hurt?"

"You grow to get used to it when you do it enough, but at first, yes it really did. Like a bitch" Gar let out a small chuckle before my scar stopped smoking and all around us fell silent. "Was that it? Did it work?" he asked looking around. "Give it a minute" mere seconds after we could hear thuds as the earth began to shake with small intervals. Me and Gar made our way outside just as a large black hound, with three separate heads bounded its way over to us.

He came to a skidding stop in front of us, and laid down, indicating he wanted his heads scratched whilst all three were arguing over who got to receive the affection. "Hey there Cerberus" I said making my way over and scratching each head individually. His body was about three times the size of me and Gar together and is tail was large enough to go with it. I looked at Gar whose jaw had dropped entirely in awe. I couldn't help but grin. I turned to face Cerberus, and climbed onto his back, holding onto his very large collar (Like Clifford the big red dog, just black, and with more heads and a worse temper). Cerberus got to his feet towering over Garfield, "You coming?" I shouted down from the back of the hound. At that he turned into an eagle and flew up onto Cerberus's back before changing back and wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. I gave Cerberus a gentle kick before he ran off across the sea.

Just as Titans tower disappeared into the background behinds us, Cerberus leaped into a larger whirlpool in the middle of the sea. Garfield let out a scream (not a very manly one either) as we dived down into the depths of the whirlpool. I couldn't help but let the laugh is was holding back, escape. Not too long later, we landed on solid rock ground. There were no traces of water, or the sea above us. Just cave ceiling. I always end up in a damn cave, don't I? Cerberus began walking deeper into the cave, until we reached a very large opening. It was light, not sunlight, but the light from a lava river that ran beneath our feet. Our eyes trailed up the river to the dark looming castle in front of us.

All around us we could hear the screams of demonic creatures flying above. We could see craters exploding with boiling water that would scorch your skin should you touch it. We knew we were in hell by the lines of lost souls that had no doubt been brought here for judgment by my mother. All souls got brought to hell for judgment, if found they had lead good lives, they would be transported to who knows where. And the damned? They would stay right where they are. Re-living some of their worst nightmare.

I could feel Garfield trembling behind me as we rode closer and closer to the castle. "Gar relax. As long as you're here with me nothings going to happen to you" he seemed to relax then, but I could feel that he still wasn't completely at ease. Cerberus came to a stop outside the castle gate and bent down so we could slide off. I gave him a final pat on his heads as he ran towards the way we had come in. "Great, how're we supposed to get back home?" Gar asked. "Well, Satan has a mirror in his throne room. That's how he transports the good to the appropriate place. That's how we will get home"

We walked into the castle, cutting past the que of souls hearing them mumble about how they died. Slowly we made our way into the throne room where Lucifer sat, handing out his judgment to those before him, and there, stood at his side was Death. My mother. She glanced up at me and I realized I looked more, like her than I did my father. The white hair, the red eyes, naturally pale complexion. She sent me a smile, which should've made me nervous, but I think that's the reaction she wanted.

Death bent down and whispered in Lucifer's ear which caused him to look at me before rising to his feet announcing with his loud, deep, booming voice for every to leave the room. Surely enough everyone turned and left before he brought his attention to me. "Angel" he began, "What a pleasure it is to finally meet you. Your mother has told me so much about you"

"Really? She has? I find that hard to believe considering she barely knows me" I was a bit pissed off at this point. She'd never spoken to me, and only sent me a note once. Lucifer looked slightly stunned before allowing his face to mould into a smirk, "My my. She has your attitude" He said looking at my mother. She merely nodded and looked back at me.

"So, what do you both want?" I asked, getting more irritated. My mother stepped forward, "You should remember to watch your tongue" she snapped. "No, it's okay. I like her spirit" Satan said, "Who is it you've brought with you?" he asked as they both turned their attention to Gar. "Beastboy. But that's not why you wanted me hear, so spill"

"Very well. Your mother and I-"

"-'Mother and I'? you two a couple now?"

"No, not at all. But given both of our lines of work, we work together very closely"

"Angel" my mother spoke up, "We have a job for you. Cerberus is your responsibility for the time being"

"Is that the job? To dog sit for you? Really. Not a fucking chance" I turned to leave. "That is not why we called you here. Cerberus is to accompany you on the job. Its for your protection" Death said, shouting after me, I looked back at her, "Since when did you give a shit about my protection? You didn't even bother talking to me when you left"

"And that was my fault, and I'm sorry. I do care, and I know you can handle yourself, but Cerberus is your back up" I scoffed and folded my arms over my chest, waiting to hear the rest. "What's the job?"

My mother smiled as kindly as her stiff ass face would let her, "We've got a problem. We've had a small group of demons escape with a soul. We want you to find them, bring them back, and in the process, stop whatever it is they're trying to do."

"Isn't that supposed to be your job?" I asked looking at her. "From where they managed to escape, its my current job to find out how, and prevent it happening again, plus you've always been good at tracking souls down." She said, her face falling to seriousness. "Fine, who's the soul? Maybe I can figure out what their doing." I say. "Slade Wilson" Lucifer chimed in. "I believe you know who he is?

Yeah. I knew who Slade Wilson was. Remember I said my dad passed away really early in the morning? Well, my dad and Slade knew each other, that doesn't mean they got on though. I should probably clarify my dad was a therapist Slade was seeing after the loss of his son. One day Slade just flipped and stabbed my dad in the chest after breaking into our house.

My blood began to boil at the mention of Deathstroke. I was sad when he died, but not for the reasons you might think. I wanted to watch the life leave his last good eye. I wanted to be the one to stab him in the chest with my scythe, just like he did with his sword to my father. I wanted to burn him alive. I wanted to kill him.

I looked up at my mother and I could tell she too was mad. Despite everything, I knew she loved my dad. She looked at me as I faced Lucifer and said, "He's mine."

I walked through the mirror behind Lucifer's throne, which led me back to outside the tower. I made my way into the common room, before hearing a voice, "Angel! Wait up!" Gar called from behind me. I forgot he was there to be honest. I turned to look at him, "You can't just go straight for Slade, you need a plan. Let the Titans help?" At this I noticed all of the titans had stopped what they were doing to stare at us, "What's going on?" Robin asked. I looked at him, "It's nothing"

"It's not nothing! You should tell him!" Gar pleaded. I rolled my eyes and walked off to my room. I slammed the door and faced the bed. Curled up asleep on the end was a shrunken Cerberus, I assume so he could fit into the tower. I went and curled up with him and stared out the window.

Back in the common room Gar was explaining what had happened to the rest of the team. After he was done, Robin left everyone and headed for my room. He knocked lightly, "Angel? It's Robin. We should talk about this? It will be foolish to do anything rash" Something was off. I could hear it in his voice. It was familiar. I sounded he same when accepting the job. He was angry, very angry, but he was trying to hide it."We can help" Robin said. When he didn't get an answer, he turned to walk away just as my door opened.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys, here's chapter 3. I can't guarantee that I will be keep uploading at that pace that I have been, but I will try. Also be patient with me because I'm working on a cover for this story (drawing it myself) so when that's done, I will be putting that up on the story. Thanks, and as usual reviews are appreciated. PM me if you have any ideas for future stories or anything


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my door to see Robins back just as he started to walk away. I took a step forward and grasped his shoulder. He turned to look at me, with mild shock, but I knew he was just doing it for affect. "A distraction" I said. "That's it. You guys can help me by creating a distraction" If I got my way, they wouldn't get involved with this at all. I didn't want to risk them getting hurt. Robin gave me an appreciative nod.

I walked past Robin and made my way to the roof on the tower. I didn't realise just how late it had gotten, at least not until I got to the roof of the building and saw the sun setting. Just a few days ago, I was watching the same thing from the school, south of where I was stood. Weird. I felt the wind blowing through my hair, the breeze sending a small shiver down my spine. It was a lot more peaceful up here than anywhere else. I closed my eyes, feeling the remaining warmth in the air. I took off my jacket and laid it down on the ground to sit on.

"Woah, I didn't realise you had a tattoo?" I swung my head around to see Garfield stood behind me, staring at the Japanese wording on my shoulder blade. "What's it mean?"

"It's my name" I looked back towards the sunset as Beastboy placed him self down next to me. I looked at Gar who's attention was still on my shoulder. I hugged my knees to my chest, "Look Gar" I started, "I'm sorry about storming off before. I'm used to working alone is all. I know I can handle Slade on my own, but I guess better safe than sorry to ask for help" My eyes fell low, keeping them off Gar. I didn't feel like I earned the right, as it were.

"Angel, its okay. Raven was very similar when we were younger. To this day she sometimes still secludes herself from everyone. The difference is you laugh at my jokes" he gave me a playful wink and I blushed slightly. I didn't really care if Gar saw it, because I assumed he'd be too busy starring at the sky anyway. I thought about how much I had changed over the past week. I was growing more comfortable around people, letting them get close to me, and I was liking it, the feeling of not being alone anymore.

I hadn't noticed myself staring at Gar, or at least, not until he looked at me and blushed, "What?" he asked me. I shook out of my trance, "What?"

"You were staring at me?"

"I was not?"

"You fucking were Angle. You can't escape this, I saw you" He began to smirk, "Do-do you like me?" his grin growing larger and larger. "What? No! Forget it. I need a drink" I'd avoiding letting myself think like that since my dream. I'd avoided thinking of Garfield to be honest. I didn't want to admit if at the time, but I was scared of what the result would be if I did think like that. I got up and brushed myself off, "If you don't mind, I'm probably going to find a club to go to a drink. A lot"

Gar stared up at me, looking guilty, as if I had just scolded him, "Did I do something to upset you?" Gar asked me, with complete sincerity in his eyes. "No Gar, just a lot is happening and I'm feeling a lot of different things that I am really not used to. So, a drink is needed, or maybe several to help me think shit through"

Gar got up after me, standing mere centimetres from me. My heart began to flutter ever so slightly, "What kind of feelings?" he asked me, eyes boring into my soul. "Gar shut up" I wasn't being serious, but at the same time I guess I was. I didn't want to get into this cheesy shit just yet, I wasn't nearly drunk enough. "I don't have enough alcohol in my system to talk, or register what I'm feeling"

"Okay, well what if I came with you? Drinking alone is just kind of sad"

"Thanks, but I'm good. Probably have a few, do a bit of dancing and most likely find someone to bury myself in" I gave Gar a playful wink, and I saw his face light up into a smile, "Man, I can't tell if that's mean gross or what?" We both laughed before it fell back to silence. I gave him one final smile before heading back to my room.

Once I had changed and convinced Cerberus not to come with me, I left the tower and went into town. I was wearing a black tight dress with slits up the side, showing the many scars I had acquired over the past couple years, I wore my black knee-high new rocks with it. Whilst walking through town, I received a fair number of whistles and comments from passing cars and bystanders. I usually would send them some sort of rude comment, or flashed them my middle finger, but I was too deep in thought to give damn. Farting would be as close to giving a shit that I could give.

I got to the club and sat down at the bar. I ordered myself 5 shots of tequila, and they were gone within seconds. I ordered myself a whiskey next, just to have something to last a little longer than shots. I turned my back to the bar, drink in my hand. I rested my elbows against the bar and laid back. Watching the crowd dance to the music blasting above, the DJ up in his corner doing his thing.

The alcohol began rushing through my system, and I felt slightly light headed. It was better than the clouded feeling I had been getting recently. As I stared, I noticed someone out of the corner of my eye staring at me, I looked in the opposite direction just to check it was me he was staring at, before looking straight at him. He was handsome, in a way. I knew he was attractive, but it didn't really 'get me going'. Fuck it. I haven't got anything else to lose. I walked up to him, "There a reason your staring?" Well that was ruder than I imagined.

"Sorry, I just thought you were beautiful" I didn't blush because I'd always had people calling my attractive, I was used to it. "You here alone?" he asked me, "yeah, how about you?" I responded. "Yeah" He gave me a smile, but I knew not to trust it. Didn't mean I couldn't have some fun though. I threw my drink to the back of my throat and swallowed, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor just as Theory of a Deadman's – Bad Girlfriend began to play.

We danced all throughout the song, without so much as a word to one another. Some people would say it was sexual, but I didn't care, I was having fun, and I knew he was. He rubbed himself along my hips, and my ass, gently holding onto my hips. I ran my hands through my hair, before using them to pull his head down to my neck and running them through his hair. At the end of the song we sat down and had a couple more drinks. Considering how much I actually drank, I was feeling drunker than I should've, a lot drunker. Something was seriously wrong. Not long after having my last drink I pulled out my phone and started typing. This guy held my phone before prying it out of my hands, kissing me. Before he did, I managed to press send to whomever it was I was messaging. I wasn't exactly sure who as I couldn't see straight.

He put my phone in his pocket and carried on kissing me. I wasn't really sure what was going on so I kind of just followed his lead. He pulled me up from my seat and took me outside to a nearby alley. He carried on kissing me once I had begun to lean against the wall, feeling its cold through my dress. He moved from kissing my lips, to my neck, his hands hovering around my hips. Then it hit me, I knew exactly where this was going.

I tried to push him away, but that just made him more forceful. "Angel, c'mon" he said, as he carried on. Trying to pull my dress up to my hips with a serious amount of resistance from me as I held his wrist, trying to push them away from me. At one point I managed to push him away from me entirely, but this just infuriated him, "You owe me" He said, "You can't just dance with me like that, and not expect it to lead anywhere" I felt guilty, but I didn't want this. "I don't owe you shit. Dancing with you means fuck all you disgusting twat!" I should not have said that.

He got violent. He harshly pushed me back against the wall, forcing his lips against mine. I couldn't even push him away anymore as he was using one of his hands to pin both of my wrists against the wall above my head. His free hand had successfully pulled my dress up to my hips and was now tracing its way across my underwear line. I began to shake, and not in a good way. All I wanted to do was get out of here, and blast his face off with fire. He pulled away from kissing me and smirked, "If you weren't wearing such a short dress, then maybe I wouldn't have taken an interest in you"

"Yeah, but someone's got to take one for the team if it means finding the right persons ass to kick" Both me and my 'attacker' looked towards the opening of the alley, there stood in his street clothing was Gar. "Garfield go away. I can handle this myself" I said, secretly wishing I hadn't, and had instead asked for his help. "Sure looks like you've got this handled" he smirked slightly, and here's when I blushed, he could always make me blush.

"Listen buddy, she said to go away" My attacker said, as if we had forgotten he was there. Gar shook his head slightly before walking up to the man, pinning me to the wall, and punched him. I fell to the floor as he lost his grip on my wrists. Gar helped me to my feet and allowed me a moment to pull my dress down. "Here, put this on" he said, handing me his hoodie. I gratefully took it and put it on, it was so warm, and smelled like him. I had to admit, it was nice. I looked on the floor and saw my phone and a little plastic pouch with some white tablets inside. I bent down and picked them up for closer examination.

"You filthy son of a bitch!" Gar said. I could feel the anger coming off him in waves. Strong waves. "You fucking drugged her?" Gar walked back up to the guy on the floor holding his nose as it bled. He punched him a couple more times until I shouted, "Gar! That's enough! He's had enough!" I hadn't realised It at the time, but Garfield's eyes had glazed over, and turned back to normal when he realised what he was doing. I stood up and towered over the man on the floor, "Next time, you might not be so lucky" he said before putting his arm around me and leading me out of the alley. When we were a couple of blocks away, he turned to me and said, "Are you okay?" I could see the concern in his eyes. "I'm peachy, but I can't imagine I'm going to go drinking for a while" I hadn't noticed the slight slurring in my voice. "Angel, I'm serious. He could've seriously hurt you"

I looked directly into his eyes, they were so big with worry, so green, and so attractive. "Gar I'm okay. Thank you for your help" I saw the relief fall into his eyes. I had never seen someone get so worried about me before, it was nice, knowing someone cared. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I hadn't realised how muscular he was until this point. His embrace was comforting, and I didn't realise I had fallen asleep in his arms standing up, so he picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the tower.

I awoke to the sun beaming through the gaps in my curtains, back in my room in titans tower the next morning. I rolled onto my back before pulling myself up and leaning against the headboard. I let out a stretch before looking around and taking in my surroundings. How did I get back here? I sat in thought for a while trying to recall what had happened the night before. I remembered leaving with a guy, and then Gar showing up and beating the shit out of the guy, and that was it. I couldn't remember the rest. I looked down and noticed I was wearing a white shirt with a black paw print on the pocket. Who shirt is this? It certainly isn't mine, I don't think I own any white clothes.

I got up and looked in the mirror. Where the fuck were my shorts? The ones I wore to bed usually. It appears I was in my underwear from last night and someone else's shirt. I began to panic and looked under the shirt. Phew. My bra was still on. I looked around for some other hint to what had happened last night, but nothing was coming to mind. My door opened, and in walked Gar with a tray, "Oh you're awake?" he said looking at me. He looked down at my legs and began to blush as he realised, I was still in my underwear, and he decided to look away. "Gar, do me a favour and shed some light on what happened last night?

Suddenly his blush worsened, turning him as red as a tomato. Oh fuck, what had I done? "Well, let's see, I stopped that guy- " I stopped him, "I remember that, but after that is a blank"

"Ah, you sure you want to know?" He began to smirk, and then I started blushing, ferociously. "I'm not so sure now…" I trailed off. "Oh well now I have to tell you" He said, his smirk growing larger. "Well, after I took you out of the alley, you fell asleep and I had to carry you home"

"That doesn't sound so bad…?" I said before he raised his hand to stop me, "I'm not done. Well, you started talking in your sleep. You kept saying how you were grateful to have me as a friend, and then you kept saying that it made you sad because you liked me more than that" He said this holding back giggles, you could fucking tell! I began to cringe, "Oh for the fucking love of god stop!" I begged, "Wow, you must really want me to stop if your praying to god" He said, finally letting his laughter out, "Anyway. We got back to the tower and I brought you up here, lent you one of my shirts because I couldn't get my hoodie back otherwise, and you fell asleep before I could put any sort of pyjama bottoms on you. And now here I am, holding a plate of pancakes for you"

I looked down at the tray he was holding, and it did indeed have pancakes on it. I was still blushing from what had happened, why did I insist on drinking? And then it hit me, "Wait Gar" I began, "How did you know I needed help and where to find me?"

"Oh well that's the best part, you drunk texted me. You said you thought you might be in trouble, told me where to find you, and said you would give me something as a thank you. Although now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure drunk you was on about a blowjob. Looking at the emojis afterwards anyway"

"I WHAT?!" I wanted to climb into a hole and fucking die. Holy shit someone help me? I sat back in bed and buried my head into my hands. "Gar, I'm so sorry. I have no idea what got into me"

"For one, you were drunk and two, drugged. That sleaze bag put something in your drink" I peaked one eye at him as he put the tray down on my dresser and came and sat next to me. He rested his hand on my knee, "Honestly Angel, it's not too bad. It wasn't even your fault, plus I got to see what you mean when you said about feelings yesterday" he winked playfully, but he was right. I did say there were feelings I didn't understand, and I guess drunk me knew exactly what they were, she just had a shit way of telling me. I like Garfield Logan. How unusual.

"What you thinking about?" Gar burst through to my thought. "Oh, just something you said. Nothing to worry about" He shrugged. "Just for the record, I like you too" I was not expecting that, nor was I expecting him to throw me a quick kiss before getting up and leaving. "Eat your pancakes before they get cold, they'll help with the hangover" he said, before winking at me again and disappearing down the hall.

My heart fluttered rapidly as I thought back at what had just happened. I threw myself down so that I was now laying down. I started daydreaming and I felt like a schoolgirl. It was all so cliché, but I didn't really care I loved this feeling. I had never really experienced anything like this before.

* * *

A/N: Hi all, so here's chapter 4. This isn't the end, so if you're still with me there will be more. Please don't forget to favorite/follow this story and leave me a review on what you think so far! Thanks


End file.
